<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rabbids vs. Mechanical Creatures by KoshiClarkson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023115">Rabbids vs. Mechanical Creatures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoshiClarkson/pseuds/KoshiClarkson'>KoshiClarkson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Logic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raving Rabbids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Monsters, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoshiClarkson/pseuds/KoshiClarkson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream Log 1<br/>I've definitely been watching too much Outside Xbox.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Logic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811950</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rabbids vs. Mechanical Creatures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t know how the Rabbids got large plastic drills.  But, they look like larger versions of the colorful, lightweight drills my nephew uses for constructing (and more often deconstructing) his toy truck and plane.  The Rabbids were having a fun time playing with them until the monsters entered the picture.  We were on a dark street lit by streetlight, there were several Rabbids running around in an exaggerated fashion, screaming and rabbling in their enthusiastic, unintelligible way.  The scene focused on one monster try to fight them but it was laying on its side and being basically ineffective.  One Rabbid was curious and picked up the monster.  He saw that its base could be screwed into the ground with the Philips head tip of his handheld drill.  So he set the monster upright and fixed it to the ground.  The monster is a mix of the black, mechanically interesting lamp on my bedside table and the Pixar lamp.  It promptly swiveled about its base and whacked the Rabbid, much to its surprise.  I don’t know what it expected.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>